


Reassurance

by Byun_bun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bubbles make everything better, Comfort, Comfort Love, Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Hyunjin is a powerful person but it's not fully mentioned, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Nonsexual Puppy Play, Puppy Love, Puppy Play, Subspace, Tail Plugs, blood mention, mega consent, mention of killing sex offenders, non-sexual pup play, selfish peice, set in a cyberpunk world, they have a cute bubble bath, they love eachother so much, trauma and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: Every once in a while you find some people in this world that become your comfort and your reassurance. In this lifetime Hyunjin was lucky enough to find two people that he could share his life with, in the year of 2089 he lives a luxurious life at the top of the food chain with two pups that are his entire world.orMinho and Jeongin come home from work late, this time a little more shaken up than usual, they were both on the verge of a mental breakdown, needing an escape from reality. So Hyunjin does what he knows best, he picks up the pieces and tries to glue them back together with a bubble bath and their gear.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 51





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags !! 
> 
> But another disclaimer there is mention of sexual assault, and murdering the offender. It's the world that Minho and Jeongin do on the side, please if this makes you uncomfortable please don't read. 
> 
> THIS IS PURELY FICTIONAL.

His gaze dropped from the skyscape, the neon pink and purple signs reflecting on the white walls in the spacious living room. With a huff he was turned back over on the couch, ignoring the chaos that erupted in the nighttime. He lived in a penthouse far away from the troubled districts, yet his life was consumed with the evil that dwelled inside the city.

A single veiny hand came up to brush his black bangs out of his face, swollen lips forming into an irritated pout. 

They were both supposed to be home hours ago, their planned date night completely spoiled. Not even a text or a call to inform him that they would be late. 

The front door clicked. There were deep sighs followed by multiple thuds while they both undressed in the foyer, it wasn’t enough distance, he could still smell it all. The blood and kerosene that was presumably laced into the fibres of their clothing. 

Hyunjin rose up from the couch, clutching closed his sparkling robe as he moved towards the kitchen, flicking on the lights. Dark eyes stared back at him, a gaze that was all too familiar. 

“I guess it’s too much to ask offenders to take a night off on Christmas eve,” Hyunjin breathed, leaning himself into the counter. His eyes darted to the red splatter on the collar of Jeongins Armani suit. 

Jeongin bent his head down, frowning at the mess, “Sorry, we were called out as we were leaving work.”

“Chan is beginning to get on my nerves. He treats you both as if you’re his to boss around. Offenders or not, disposing of people is not the road either of you should be going down.”

Minho and Jeongin lowered their heads in unison. 

“Hyunjin,” Minho gasped, falling onto his knees on the floor, his bruised knuckles now visible, “This was the worst one yet, he laughed while telling us what he did,” Minho shuddered, while Jeongin starred up at Hyunjin with teary eyes, “I lost control. I killed him with my own hands. I couldn’t stop.”

“He must have been awful,” Hyunjin spoke warmly, he maneuvered forward crouching down, a single finger pulling Minho’s face back up into view. Tears leaving reddened trails down his precious cheeks, “Don’t feel remorse for someone that evil.”

“I don’t!” Minho griped, “I’m fucking frustrated, Hyunjin. It was a fucking kid! His own fucking kid! I gave him such a quick death, he didn’t deserve it. He deserved to rot in a shallow grave for weeks before finally dying. I lost control and gave him the quick death he wanted.”

“Minho,” Hyunjin murmured, brushing his thumb over his boyfriend’s soft cheek, “I don’t want you doing this work anymore.”

“No,” Minho shouted while leaping forward, his fisting closing around Hyunjin wrists tightly, “ I want to help people, I want to make their demons disappear. You can’t take that away from me.”

Hyunjin stayed silent, while Minho sobbed in front of him. Jeongin collapsed onto the floor, shedding his coat and tossing it aside, ripping off his dress shirt not worrying about the expensive buttons as he pulled at the constricting clothes. He leaned up against the cupboards with a heavy sigh, chest on display while he breathed heavily. A panic attack. Hyunjin had never seen either of them like this before. They had disposed of dozens of offenders before, but yet, this was by far the worst. 

He glanced down at the hand that wrapped around his wrist, rough calloused skin scratching like sandpaper against his soft skin. Minho's knuckles were already ugly and bruised, the skin raw and blistering at the center of the dark storm of purples and blues. He would surely have to apply ointment later, but for now, he wouldn't even mention the markings that would remind Minho of this night every time he looked down at his hands. 

“It’s okay to slip, I’ve got you both okay?” Hyunjin spoke softly, his fingers stretching out to brush against Minho’s reddened cheek, his other hand reaching out towards Jeongin. “Want to go and take a bath? I can get the gear out.”

Minho sniffled and looked back at Jeongin who nodded slowly. “Yes, please.”

Hyunjin nodded slowly, “Come on, pups, let’s go get washed up.”

They both took a hand that was offered to them, the three silently heading towards the bathroom. 

A faint sniffle comes from Minho’s trembling lips while Hyunjin unbuttons his dirty dress shirt. His fingers brushing over his bare torso, warm and gentle on his burning skin. Hyunjin couldn’t help but feel so utterly devastated while he looked at his babies in such a dishevelled state. Jeongin was sitting on the edge of the tub, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down each leg slowly along with his black socks, blinking slowly as he stared at nothing on the off-white wall. His waterline barely holding in the liquid that glazed over his vision, one blink and the tear would fall down his reddened cheeks. 

“Bubbles?” Hyunjin questioned, lips pulled in a sincere smile. Head tilted in such a motherly way, the way that made you want to fall apart in their warm embrace. A simple look that held so much love, concern, and comfortable affection. 

They nodded slowly. Hyunjin nodded back stepping to the cupboard that harboured all their shared bathroom products, he picked one of the bubble baths that he knew they both liked. Pomegranate and oatmeal, and then he decided on two bath bombs that would turn the water a calming cerulean shade with a hint of lavender and chamomile. 

He ran the bath and checked the temperature multiple times, before giving the okay for them to submerge into the warm water. White bubbles clouding over their bodies. The room was warm and filled with a strong aroma. Hyunjin placed a towel on the floor and sat down on it, messily putting his black hair into a ponytail. He rested against the edge of the tub while he watched them both fall father into their pup space, their heavy and darkened eyes coming back to full colour, sparkling with excitement as they played with the glistening bubbles that stuck to their hands and shoulders, the pearlescent suds capturing their full attention. The bubbles capturing the bad feelings and popping with them trapped inside, their shoulders dropping as they started to breathe in steady breaths once again. 

“I love you both so much,” Hyunjin articulated warmly, “Are the bubbles nice?” They both nodded, eyes twinkling, “Is it okay to wash your hair?”

Minho shook his head with a pout as he continued to play with the bubbles, while Jeongin nodded his quickly shifting his attention to Hyunjin with a wide toothy-grin. Nothing made Jeongin happier than physical contact, specifically his hair being played with or washed. While Minho was more of an observer, watching from afar before determining if it was something that he wanted. Hyunjin knew that Minho would want his hair washed after Jeongin, he always did. But he would always ask every time no matter the circumstance, he would always respect their boundaries. 

Jeongin could barely hold still while Hyunjin wet and lathered the shampoo into his blond hair, small droplets of crimson were now visible on his wettened hair. Hyunjin frowned as he washed away the blood, hating that they were ever put in that situation but he knew he couldn’t shield them from what they wanted. The frown didn’t last long as Jeongin pushed his head further into his fingertips, enjoying the scratching of his nails on his scalp. 

"You're such a good boy," Hyunjin hummed, continuing to massage his head for a while before washing out the suds. 

Minho whimpered, brows furrowed as he pouted from across the tub.

Hyunjin chuckled, "Of course you're a good boy too Min, do you want your hair washed now?"

Minho stayed silent, eyes moving between Hyunjin and Jeongin for a few moments before finally nodding his head slowly in soft agreement, his eyes softening once Jeongin whined at him happily. Minho was still hesitant sitting against the edge of the tub, body tensing at the subtle touches while Hyunjin squeezed out the cream coloured shampoo into his golden locks. 

He lathered his fingers, the shampoo turning a soft shade of pink as he washed away the blood. 

Minho didn’t deserve this. 

Jeongin didn’t deserve this.

No one deserved this. 

But Hyunjin would always pick up the pieces, would always take care of them and wash away the pain without ever questioning or mentioning the blistering hurt again, even though he could see the cloud of darkness that loomed over them. He could only help in the ways that he knew worked. The gear. 

It always came back to the leather gear that filled their linen closet at the end of the hallways. 

“All done,” Hyunjin hummed, watching the last of the water spill from the clear cup he was using to rinse their hair out. 

Minho turned his head quickly, barking excitedly. Hyunjin reached out his arm and allowed Minho to lick his skin sweetly. A simple gesture that told him that Minho was showing that he was thankful. They played for the bubbles until the bath got cold, whining as they waited for Hyunjin to wrap them up in soft towels. Towel drying their hair while they sat on the large wooden stool in the bathroom that they used often, sitting patiently in their matching black jockstraps. 

Jeongin leaned forward and licked up the side of Minho’s face, earning him a playful growl.

They were so deep in their own beautiful world. Sometimes Hyunjin was envious as he watched them like this, but he also knew it was an honour to be their owner and the person they trusted the most in the world with their delicate minds. 

“I’ll be right back! Jeongin don’t lick Minho okay?”

Jeongin nodded his head and side-eyed Minho with a playful smirk. Hyunjin furrowed his brows quickly and shook his index finger at Jeongin, a stern warning to let Jeongin know to not push his boundaries. 

The moment he opened the linen closet he was hit with the overwhelming scent of leather. He grabbed everything carefully. The masks, mitts, harnesses, collars, knee pads, plugs and a black bottle of water-based lube. Carrying it all carefully back to the bathroom was a different story, two sets of everything was a juggle but he made it work. 

Hyunjin placed everything neatly on the counter and pointed at the floor in front of him. Jeongin came forward first, kneeling down on the floor. Sitting patiently while Hyunjin did up his harness and placed the mask delicately on his face, adjusting everything until it was comfortable, a simple head nod as reassurance from the trembling puppy. 

"I'm just going to open you up a little, okay?" Hyunjin cocked his head, waiting for consent. 

A happy yip was more than enough reassurance.

Hyunjin popped open the lid of the lube bottle and squeezed out the clear cold liquid onto his fingers. He leaned forward exhaling slowly in a gentle attempt to warm up the lube before smearing it over Jeongin's awaiting hole. 

It wasn't much to work him open enough for the small tail plugs. The black lube coated silicone sliding perfectly into his hole. 

After the knee pads were put on with their matching pair of black thigh highs there was only one last step that would wait until Minho was prepped and ready. 

"Minho?" Hyunjin called sweetly, pointing at the floor beside Jeongin. 

Minho lowered his head, whimpering softly to himself. 

"Minho," Hyunjin repeated, stepping over to the stool and crouching down. He reached out his hands but left it hovering an inch from Minho's face waiting for him to move first. It took a solid thirty seconds of silence before Minho finally pressed his own face into the safe hand. 

Whining sadly at the warmth that burned at his cheek. 

"You're such a good boy you know that?" Hyunjin spoke calmly, his voice hushed and soft as he pet Minho's face sweetly, "You're even an angel to some, a beautiful hero that makes their bad go away. I want to be the one to make your bad go away okay?"

There was a pause, a long silent pause that many would find uncomfortable. But for Hyunjin it was a good thing. 

Minho was hot-heated. Talking back was his specialty, so pauses meant he was really thinking it over. Which was good, he was taking in the comforting words. Allowing each syllable to seep into his frazzled thoughts. 

“You’re doing so good, Minho. I’m so proud of you. Let me take care of you okay?” Hyunjin continued, “Want to get dressed and eat? I can make your favourite.”

Minho let out a soft whimper, pressing his face further into Hyunjin’s hands. 

“T-thank y-y-ou,” Minho stuttered, his chin trembling as the warm tears spilled into Hyunjin’s palm. A soft whine came from the other side of the room followed by the shuffling of knee pads on the bathroom floor.

Jeongin whined, resting his head on the top of Minho’s foot. Whimpering sadly to himself. 

Hyunjin clicked his tongue softly, he couldn’t bear it any longer, the hot tears spilling from his eyes. “I’m so sorry. I wish I could make it better.”

Minho whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as the last of the tears dripped down his face spilling down his chest. Jeongin was whining, pawing at Hyunjin’s leg.

“Jeongin,” Hyunjin sobbed, reaching down with his other hand to press his hand into his hair, “ I love you guys, I love you so much, please, I’m so sorry for falling apart.”

Minho was the first to move from the puddle of tears and warmth. He lowered himself onto all fours and moved towards the gear that was laid out on the countertop. Sitting upon his knees while he waited for Hyunjin to wipe the tears off his face with his sweater sleeve. 

He sniffled but smiled, grabbing the harness and strapping it across his chest. His fingers brushing over Minho’s back sweetly, causing the pup to shiver at the sudden sensation. Next was the leather muzzle, two fingers placed in each strap to make sure it was loose but well-fitting on his face. The mitten velcroed over his hands, and next was his pretty tail, repeating the same actions he did for Jeongin. The tail looked beautiful, the silicone tail swaying back and forth as he swayed his hips playfully before getting on all four. 

While the masks were on, they were only left with expressions and sounds. Slipping deep into their non-verbal spaces that made them feel safe. 

Hyunjin pointed at the floor while clicking his tongue. Jeongin scurried forward and sat down beside Minho. Raising his head to expose his pretty neck, Minho did the same. Hyunjin put on their collars delicately readjusting them so that their bells and name tags dangled down their necks. 

“So beautiful,” Hyunjin hummed, placing either of his hands on top of their heads. Smiling so broadly that his eyes closed. They were his beautiful pups, but most importantly they were a support team for each other. He had broken down, but they were there to help him get back up. They all needed each other. “Let’s go get some food, and then we can play some okay?”

Minho and Jeongin yipped happily together, bouncing around excitedly. Hyunjin nodded and opened the bathroom door, watching as they scurried down the hallway, bumping into each other playfully. 

He prepared a quick meal of Dakjuk, scooping the chicken porridge into their special name engraved dishes. He added a splash of cold milk to each bowl and mixed it around, cooling down the hot food so they could eat it. He filled himself a bowl and sat it down at the table and placed the two bowls at their designated feeding station, a small water foundation in between the wooden boxes that held the dishes up in a slight slant for the pups.

“Okay, you can eat.

They all ate in silence, waiting until Hyunjin was finished before they moved away from their dishes. He collected the dishes and placed them into the sink, coming back with a wettened cloth to wipe their muzzles and a few spots of porridge that had fallen onto the floor. Once he was done washing them up, they drank from the fountain and moved to the living room. Rolling around on the silver shagged carpet and tossed a ball between each other. Hyunjin watched silently for a long time, leaning up again the wall while they played and whined at each other. Once he had convinced himself that they were going to be okay, he started to collect the dirty clothes that were sprawled around the kitchen and bathroom. He put them in the wash and cleaned up the bathroom as well, and next was the dishes in the kitchen. When he returned to the living room, both of the pups were laid together on their dog bed. A blue rope toy still in Jeongins mouth while Minho nuzzled into him. 

He was in complete awe, disregarding the mess of spilled toys all over the living room. Their wooden basket tipped over on its side with balls and squeak toys everywhere. It was cute, they were completely played out. Their minds giving them the escape that they needed. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched for a long time until Minho raised his head, soft eyes peering at him through the leather mask. 

“Shh, go back to sleep baby,” Hyunjin coos, and the pup obliged quietly, lowering his head back into Jeongin's back. 

He sat down on the couch, just watching the sleeping pups in all their peace. Chan was going to see a new side of him tomorrow. 

Minho and Jeongin belonged to him and only him. 

Chan knew he was supposed to go through him when he got a job. 

But for now, he was going to watch over his pups as if his life depended on it. Sitting on the couch and watching them sleep on their fluffed up bed together, whimpering and whining in their sleep. Their legs entangling with each other while they slept peacefully until he determined it was time to remove their tails and coax them to their bedroom. Removing their harnesses and masks so they can sleep comfortably, their collars placed on their nightstands so they knew they were close by. 

Hyunjin fell asleep with his hands in both of their hair, a pup on either side of him, curled up tightly into his sides. Sleeping through the chaos that errupted through the city at night. The evil far from their reach. 


End file.
